Major Powers
Known Alien Species in the Galaxy There are at least dozens to hundreds of different species in the Galaxy more if you look out over all the galaxies of the universe (and don’t even get me started about multiverse theory). Also keep in mind both legend and fiction all have a tenuous link to fact before they are blurred with age and/or falsities of their writer or ages long retelling. Many of these legends and fictions can be traced back to alien origin even. Take the viking gods for example and their messengers the Elves or perhaps the Pyramid builders of Egypt and their varied pantheon of deities. Are they just stories or were they something more. Galactic exploration by the Terran Union has discovered a little of both perhaps and then of course not all of the Earths ancient religions corresponds with alien species we've run into in our galaxy but who knows what time will tell us. Will our faith someday be rewarded or are they all just Aliens of the Universe? As stated though the galaxy and indeed the universe are a many varied thing and creation seems to like a multitude of diverse living beings. What are listed below however are the list of known (and relative major powers) Mutter's Spiral Galactic Species and their current status as of the last Galactic Census of 2250 C.E. Asgard - this race in its entirely have moved beyond the Galactic Rim and perhaps (according to their former client species the Aelfin) on to an entirely different Galaxy. No further detailed records exist and the Aelfin do not desire to provide them at this time in the Alliance. Aelfin - this is a tall almost willowy race with strange tapered ears that have allegedly visited Earth in times of Antiquity as representatives of the Asgard. They are deceptively strong despite their slender almost 7 foot frames. The Terran Union exists in an Alliance with the Aelfin and they are valued trade partners. Being much similar in point of view (generally speaking) and a somewhat (although alleged) shared history. Beltyran - A light blue skinned humanoid race that exist on perhaps three systems within their region of the galaxy and aside from the Aelfin are Humanities closest neighbors. They were the first non-humans to join with Terran Union. The Beltyrans numbered in the billions but were still using sublight engines and cold sleep capsules to take their few colonists to the neighboring systems. As members of the Union they now have access to our ships and tech and even live side by side on Human inhabited worlds where their own biology permits. Fauxan - A shorter than human species (roughly 5ft in height) that resemble anthropomorphic bipedal fox creatures. They are covered in fur that runs the gamut from white to black, silver to golden brown, and red to earthy brown. They possess four digit hands (three fingers and a thumb) with black nails on them (as would a fox) and their feet much the same. Their faces unlike those of the foxes they are descended from have much smaller snouts (noses and mouths combination) which allows them to be much more easily understood by the other species they trade with. They also have keen hearing with the almost always twitching ears perched on their heads. At present time they are not Allies, Enemies, or Members of the Terran Union but there does exist a Trade Pact. Garn - A green skinned non-reptilian race that appears to have two subspecies. The slightly shorter than average human one that appears as a general rule smarter and seem to handle all technical, administrative and diplomatic functions (such as they are). The slightly taller and more muscular than average human subspecies is almost entirely militaristic and those not able to serve in their Army are often used as menial labor. On average they are not quite as intelligent as their shorter brethren but have more of a warrior's instinct. Their leader is also a member of this secondary species. We have no real diplomatic relations with the Garn but we are not at war officially with them either. Periodically they might attack a Terran Union colony on the edge of their space to remind the Union not to get to close before moving back to their border. Kimari - The Kimari are an alien species that appear to be descended from a giraffe type animal. They appear to be 5 and a half to 6 feet in height and possess hoof feet and slightly elongated neck. Their skin appears in various shades of yellow with spots ranging from black to gray or even green which dictate the caste they are from and have hair ranging either black or tawny. The Kimari have an extensive history and despite being herbivores are also a highly militaristic and totalitarian/caste society. Their society consists of three castes (depending on ones type of spots) which are the ruling Warrior Caste (green spots) that are the soldiers, The Priest Caste (gray spots) which are the mystics and healers and the Laborer Caste (black spots) which are the common citizenry, merchants and other roles in society. No Kimari can go beyond their roles in the caste they are born into. Despite their aggressive, military nature they are large proponents of an alliance with the Terran Union as a means to expand their influence and power. Kimari are not xenophobic although their military aggression makes them seem so and because they have the largest amount of warships aside from the Garn they are still regarded by the other species with suspicion. Kyne - A race of humanoid creatures descended from what appear to be porcupines. While they have very human like faces they have hair that when alarmed, angry or anxious suddenly stiffen with needle like barbed points. The easiest way to tell males from females of the species is to look at their faces. Male members will also have quill like beards that while unlike their hair do not have sharpened points when alarmed do always bristle out. Females do not have this quality about them while at the same time having softer features like other species females. The Kyne live in small to large family groups often several generations headed by a family Patriarch and in fact there are generally several families making up a village. They are relatively new to the Galactic scene only recently having made first contact with a Terran Union exploration team. The discovery was made by the Kyne's deep space satellite telescope and communications probe within hours of being deployed by one of the few shuttles they possess. A Terran Union exploration group was noticed crossing the edge of the Kyne's system while stopping to discharge their reactors before jumping out. This gave the Kyne time to take several pictures of the Galactic Naval vessel as well as send a first contact message. Terran Union policy is that if a civilization is advanced enough to be able to contact a Galactic Naval vessel then they deserve a response. Since then there has been limited contact via a hidden FTL comm buoy set on the edge of their system, by a Galactic Naval ship, or a ship under Galactic Naval authority while the species continues to develop on their world without interference with Terran Union Technology. NOTE: Kyne space is only a few subsectors away from a Raknochi colony system. Houruka - A bipedal insectoid race that occupy an entire arm of Mutter's Spiral (Perseus' Arm the next one over from Orion's Arm where Earth is). This chitinous race seems to be a cross between a grass hopper and an ant. This particular race of aliens uses a form of biological technology in that all their ships, stations, cities and most of their needs are grown as chitinous biomasses. The Houruka however have an expansionist view of the Galaxy and intend to take more of it. Aggressively colonizing any planet they could adapt to their needs and even attacking worlds where other species already reside to take it for themselves for the natural resources. While not technically at war with them most species are in conflict Ironian - Another humanoid species with faint reddish skin their home worlds further out than mankind had yet been (prior to finding the abandoned Asgard worlds and later Osiran) they much like the Beltyran were barely capable of interstellar travel using cold sleep capsules although their sublight were capable of much faster speed than the Union or the Beltyrans had been capable of (humanity at this point could only do .855 of light speed and the Beltyrans .845) and was presented as a gift to humanity upon their admittance to the Terran Union allowing humanity's Sublight drives to proceed at .91 of light speed. NOTE: Sublight drives are generally now used only in system to reduce the effects of time dilation which effects vessels traveling at close to light speeds. Olympian - This is another species that allegedly descended from a group of aliens that came to Earth pretending to be deities in effort to help either enslave or enlighten humanity depending on which story you listen to of the past and how much of it is legend and how much of it is fact is unknown. To date the Olympians are the only species aside from the Aelfin who have claimed to have been...or even resided on Earth briefly and still reside in this Galaxy and thrive unlike the Asgard that allegedly left the galaxy or the Osirans that died out completely or just disappeared. Osiran - allegedly descended from the Egyptian god Osiris this race also allegedly visited Earth in antiquity but this can not be confirmed or denied as many of their most vital worlds are now in Trandoshai hands. What is know from worlds Terran Union explorers have been able to visit before being driven off by approaching Trandoshai fleets is that there was a similarity between their culture and the Egyptians and that the Osiran people are a dead race and no one knows why. Raknochi - The Raknochi are a chitinous arachnid like race similar to that of the Houruka but with less of an expansionist drive. They tend to lean more towards cunning and stealth compared to the insectoid Houruka. Like their insect like counter parts they posses biological technology allows them to build cities, ships, stations, etc. They tend to form alliances with the Houruka and keep to the shadows in such agreements and alliances especially since their territories tend to connect to each other. Trandoshai - Reptilian race that is spreading through the galaxy like a plague it is only a matter of time before they come into conflict with other species. They were raised to a galactic power by the Garn as potential foot soldiers but could not control them. At this time the Trandoshai are on the opposite side of the Galaxy from the Terran Union and pose more of a threat to Garn and former Osiran occupied worlds. Tribal Nations - '''A grant given to the Native Americans and Inuit of the old United States of America in order to provide reparations by Terran Union for the atrocities and broken treaties done to the Native Tribes during the colonization and eventual spread of the American Nation. A number of remaining tribes moved to this subsector of space each planetary system is usually named after the Tribe that settled it. As a land grant of the Terran Union the Tribal Nation is itself not a member of the Terran Union nor is it a reservation like of the 19th, 20th and 21st centuries. As a result of their independent and autonomous existence they possess something known as the Tribal Colonial Militia which is a small fleet of ships and soldiers that defend each nations system. Otherwise the Tribal Nations are considered close allies of the Terran Union and individual tribes may join the Union. Doing so however may put at the risk of their voices at Tribal Councils may not be given as much weight. In recent years there are many tribesmen that have joined the Galactic Navy and Marines as opposed to their Colonial or Tribal Militia. This is often thought to be an indication that times are changing. '''NOTE: The above are just the major players. There are numerous species as yet unidentified or who have not settled beyond their own systems to become strong enough to be major powers.